


Amortentia/迷情剂

by hanna_kloss



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanna_kloss/pseuds/hanna_kloss
Summary: “迷情剂的特别之处在于这剂魔药的气味，对每个人来说都不同——这取决于闻者内心的渴望。所有人，到前面来，用正确方法闻一闻，尝试辨认一下闻到的气味对你们来说有何意义。”学生们离开座位，在咕嘟咕嘟的坩埚周围挤作一圈。他听见几声夸张的鼻息，伴着甜蜜的咯咯笑。格朗泰尔的胳膊肘轻轻捅了捅他。“你闻见什么了？”他打趣地问，“社会公正？性别平等？噢，等等，难道说是——祖国？”安灼拉翻着白眼将头转向坩埚，嗅了嗅。然而他什么也没闻到。萦绕在鼻尖的只有一旁格朗泰尔身上散发的浓烈油彩味儿、从他头发上传来的若有若无的青苹果味香波，和属于另一旁女孩身上香水的甜味儿。没有新气味的闯入，告诉他自己心向何方。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Amortentia/迷情剂

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amortentia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740469) by [AccidentalAvenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentalAvenger/pseuds/AccidentalAvenger). 



“今天我们将要制作迷情剂。”沙威教授死气沉沉的声音宣布。

学生中响起一阵此起彼伏的低笑，唯独安灼拉皱着眉头抱起手臂。格朗泰尔站在他身旁，咧开嘴巴无声地笑起来。  
“冷静，阿波罗，”他拿肘弯轻轻碰了碰他，倾过身低声说话时一股青苹果香波的味道钻进安灼拉的鼻孔，“这是无害的。”  
“迷情剂不是无害的，”安灼拉嘶了一声，“它无视人们的自主意愿。爱情魔药应当被禁止——这跟麻瓜的迷奸药没什么两样。”  
格朗泰尔小小地哼了一声，“不过在对方兴高采烈地说过‘好’之后，可就不算强奸啦，那算作自主意愿。”  
安灼拉转过身去，眼睛盯着格朗泰尔那身学院制服，一如既往地沾满了油彩的污迹。  
“但他没有选择的权利，”他争辩道，“魔药会移除大脑中理智的部分。难道你认为强迫某人爱上你是正确的吗？”  
“当然不是，阿波罗。不然——”

沙威教授冰冷的话音切断了格朗泰尔的话。  
“格朗泰尔先生，安灼拉先生，你们愿意来说说你们在谈些什么吗？”  
格朗泰尔嘟囔了个“不”，而安灼拉，他扬起下巴点了点头。  
“我们在讨论爱情魔药作用下的同意是否能算作自主意愿。”他声音高昂，沙威教授叹了口气。

“不是现在——你正在上课。”他严厉发声。有愤怒的血色窜上安灼拉的两颊。

“正是现在。您教我们制作爱情魔药却丝毫不提它的危险性和可能导致的后果。魔药作用下的性爱本质与强奸没差——即使是这样您还觉得在课堂上提及这是毫无意义的吗？”

沙威教授在胸前交插起胳膊，沉下脸色。他听见一旁格朗泰尔苦大仇深地叹下一口气。

“认真的吗安灼拉？”他念叨着，“又来？”

“你没有权利对我的授课指手划脚。我希望明天在桌上看到一篇记述不同种类爱情魔药的效力与影响的短论文。现在，我们回到课堂——”

格朗泰尔打断了他。他高举手臂，趾高气扬地昂起脑袋。

“安灼拉说的有道理，先生。”他说，“先生”二字满满透着虚伪的敬意，“我是说——爱情魔药跟两相情愿，当下也正是魔法部严肃争辩的问题之一。如果拉马克的提议通过，那么强大的爱情魔药将被视为非法的精神控制类魔法。您不该至少警示一下学生吗？——虽然并没什么作用。”

安灼拉的眼睛落在格朗泰尔身上，惊讶于他对此知之甚详，并且破天荒地与自己站在了同一方。他看见沙威教授本就平直的嘴角更加紧绷，“关禁闭一次，格朗泰尔先生——我说了不要对我的授课指手划脚。”

格朗泰尔眼珠朝上一翻，再次叹了口气。

“明天六点来我的办公室报道，”沙威说，就此结束话题重新回到课堂，“迷情剂的特别之处在于这剂魔药的气味，对每个人来说都不同——这取决于闻者内心的渴望。所有人，到前面来，用正确方法闻一闻，尝试辨认一下闻到的气味对你们来说有何意义。”

学生们离开原位，到咕嘟咕嘟的坩埚周围挤作一圈。安灼拉听见几个人发出夸张的鼻息，伴着几声甜蜜的咯咯笑。有几名学生涨红了脸，一个女孩控制不住地流下泪来，嘀咕起她祖母的饭菜。安灼拉还没来得及为她升起同情，便感到格朗泰尔用胳膊肘轻轻捅了捅他。

“你闻见什么了？”他打趣地问，“社会公正？性别平等？噢，等等，难道说是——祖国？”

安灼拉翻着白眼将头转向坩埚，嗅了嗅。他什么也没闻到。萦绕在鼻尖的只有一旁格朗泰尔身上散发的浓烈油彩味儿、从他头发上传来的若有若无的青苹果味儿香波，和属于另一旁女孩身上香水的甜味儿。并没有新气味的闯入暗示他的心意或是渴望。他感到脸上微微泛红，朝格朗泰尔竖起眉毛，“那你闻见什么了？火焰威士忌吗？”

格朗泰尔撇开了眼神，嘴里嘟囔着他听不清的句子。他为罪恶感皱了皱脸。他越线了——显然，他想，他跟格朗泰尔那摇摇欲坠的友谊总是稍纵即逝，在这一点上他残酷的嘴巴功不可没。

而在剩下的课堂时间格朗泰尔出奇地保持了安静。他们二人制作的魔药成了全班最成功的一份，这足够叫沙威着恼，而格朗泰尔却不发一言地在课堂结束后退了出去。  
安灼拉咬了咬下唇，清空胸中升起的罪恶感，决定前去完成他关于爱情魔药的小论文，他必须得确保语言犀利的同时保持尊敬才行。

\- - - - - -

“沙威教授？”安灼拉推开魔药学教室沉重的木门。里面空无一人；沙威教授不在。他失望地呼出一口气，但还是迈进教室，朝前端有着华丽装饰的桌台走去。

他放下写好的论文，正打算阔步离开。在走过药剂台时，他看见上面坐着一只熟悉的大坩埚，正扑腾着滚滚白雾。好奇心作祟，安灼拉停下脚步探过头去。

坩埚内的液体泛着珍珠母的光泽，显而易见的是一锅迷情剂。想到这儿，他面带厌恶地嗅了嗅盘旋而上的气息。然后他停顿了一下，接着又嗅了一下。

那是浓浓的油彩，夹杂着勾勒出的清新的青苹果香的香波，以及香甜可口、浮着白沫的黄油啤酒。辨认出气味的同时安灼拉猛地扬起脑袋看向四周，期待见到格朗泰尔正躲在他身后抖着肩膀偷笑。然而房间空空，他想必依旧在跟朋友们在大厅里谈笑，与安灼拉离开时一样。面带困惑地，安灼拉再次将头扭向升腾着白汽的坩埚，深吸一口气。在令人熟悉的格朗泰尔的气息之下，他闻到一绺淡淡的洗手凝胶，各类花朵混合的芬芳，老旧的书卷，以及古费拉克坚持要喷上的麻瓜制古龙水。这味道并不惹人厌。应该说，这味道包围着他就像他正被他的朋友们围坐在中间；若李总是带给他们的免洗手消毒凝胶，热安捧着花儿坐在一旁，试图将缤纷的色彩别进他们的头发，对面的公白飞埋首从图书馆借来的大堆书本，古费拉克靠在他的身上，而格朗泰尔就坐在一旁。属于格朗泰尔的气味最为浓烈，就像他的手臂正环绕着安灼拉的肩膀。

阖上眼睛，他想象起画面。他和朋友们坐在上千根蜡烛的火光映照的大厅，听巴阿雷讲一个有点儿傻气的故事。他的身子靠过去，倚在格朗泰尔身侧，浸没进熟悉的温暖气息中。格朗泰尔的一只手臂搭在他的肩头，他感到舒适、安全，以及——噢。

他睁开眼睛。他想他知道了自己心向何方，他想他是爱上格朗泰尔了。尤其是现在，他无法自欺欺人地否认，迷情剂的气味正愈发浓烈地冲刷他的鼻腔。天哪。他恐慌地最后看了一眼咕嘟冒泡的坩埚，转身从教室落荒而逃。

\- - - - - - -

安灼拉从没感到这么心里打鼓头脑发昏。六点四十五他就到了魔药学教室的门口，坐在对面冰冷的石凳上两次起身逃走。又两次跑了回来。现在时钟的指针分别指向十二与七，他正在门前的地板上焦虑地来回踱步。这好蠢；从前见到格朗泰尔前他从没这样过的呀。他应该冷静地与格朗泰尔说明情况——对方并没有和他两相情愿也没关系的。没关系的。完全，百分之百，没关系。安灼拉可以安然接受拒绝；他成熟又理智，不是吗？

好吧，也许并不像他安慰自己的那样理智。

他还是走吧。他抬起屁股，想到自己大概并不能面对拒绝泰然处之，糟糕的感觉就源源不断涌上来。而教室的门就在这时好巧不巧地开了个门缝，露出了被榨干精力的格朗泰尔疲惫的脸孔，他带着满面愁容扒开门缝来到走廊，门板在身后砰地一声合上了。认出了面前的安灼拉，格朗泰尔停下脚步，难以置信兼迷惑地眨眨眼睛。

“嗨？”他小心地打了个招呼，眯起眼睛表达出了见到安灼拉的惊悚之情。  
“嗨？”他是不是回答得太急迫了点儿？安灼拉见格朗泰尔往他身后扫了一眼，目光在走廊里兜了个圈子后又回到他身上，神色迷茫。

“你在这儿干嘛？”格朗泰尔拘谨地问。  
“等你一起去吃晚饭。”安灼拉说，他在长袍的袖子里绞着手指，咬起下嘴唇。格朗泰尔茫然地回视着他。突然他发觉格朗泰尔有双可爱至极的眼睛，即使它们正在诉说怀疑。

“为什么？”对方无言地瞪了会儿眼睛之后，最终问道。安灼拉耸了耸肩膀，竭力装作胸腔里的心脏没有正失了分寸砰砰乱跳。这可真惹人烦恼；从前站在格朗泰尔身旁他从没这样过呀。格朗泰尔挫败了他，没错，但幸好他没表现得也像个泄了气的傻瓜。虽然他确实正不受控制地向那趋势而去。

“不为什么。”他尝试摒除感情地说，“我只是发现你被关禁闭是因为我，所以我也许应该——你知道的。”他的话音低下去，不忘诅咒胃里面毛线团一般纠缠蠕动的蛇群。精心策划能传情达意的腹稿让他忘的一字不落；只剩下结结巴巴跟嗯嗯啊啊。有百分之九十的可能，他猜，自己的脸涨成了明红色的。

“好吧，”格朗泰尔眯起眼睛斜视，“虽然我还没打算去吃饭，不过好吧，你想的话我们可以一起去大厅。”  
“你得吃饭，”安灼拉板起面孔，“合理摄入营养对于保持身体健康很重要。”  
格朗泰尔轻哼一声，“你听上去像鸡妈妈附体时的若李或公白飞。”  
“倒也没错？”他微微笑了一下，“希望也能些许感染到你。”  
“那再多讲两句，”格朗泰尔说，眼中的怀疑这时候彻底消失了，“事实上，某天我发现自己居然在给某个自命不凡的六年级生讲人类进化。如果再这样下去，我可要失去我事不关己烂醉如泥的名声了。”

“你不是个事不关己的醉鬼，R，”安灼拉轻声说，随即意识到这称呼是他在几周前二人的一场唇枪舌战里叫出来的。他像是肚子里挨了狠狠一拳，并发症还有嘴里的酸涩。覆水难收啊。

“原谅你了，”格朗泰尔勾起一个带着些许嘲弄的笑，“我可是很注重自己的名声的，可不要随便拿别的形容词来诽谤我。”他从安灼拉身边走过，有意地垂下脑袋让头发遮住了表情。安灼拉的目光跟着格朗泰尔，用手指梳理那蓬卷发的强烈渴望漫上心头，他好想确认它是不是如同看上去那样柔软又蓬松。安灼拉抓着长袍，得以控制住发痒的手指，追上格朗泰尔与他并肩。

二人往前走了一会儿，没有人说话，似乎都不知道要向对方说些什么好。安灼拉在心里谴责了自己两句。冲上去告诉他我爱上你了？不用想都糟透了。他们甚至没多了解对方；他回想自己与格朗泰尔的交谈，似乎全是没两句便夹枪带刺，朝着争吵的方向一发不可收拾而去。

“那，圣诞节你会回家吗？”他好牵强好生硬好尴尬。格朗泰尔发出一声苦笑。  
“没这打算。说实话我跟父母关系并不好，只要能躲我就尽量避开和他们共处一室。”  
“我想我能理解，”安灼拉说着，想了想自己那个叫人时刻拘禁不安的纯血巫师家族，通常他在房间里没一个钟头那里就会成为尖叫分贝强度比赛现场。他的家族憎恨他和他的朋友们；憎恨他脑子里的思想，几乎多年前他们就达成共识，一致认为与彼此分开越久越好。  
“你是认真的？”格朗泰尔皱了皱眉，“我以为你有对有钱的父母，衣来伸手饭来张口？”  
“这也没错。但他们骨子里的偏见跟精英主义恰恰是我最反对的。保守地说就是‘我们合不来’。”

“哇哦，那试图颠覆你父母的生活方式可是个大工程。”格朗泰尔说这话虽带着讽刺的意味，但他的声音却也流露出虽不情愿、但确实存在的敬意。  
“没错！魔法部的高层人员几乎全部抱持着反麻瓜的观点，除了格兰杰女士和她的团队。在掌权人统统持有某种观点时想要改变什么几乎都是徒劳！必须要有其他人的加入，让他们熟知、理解你的看法，这样才能做出足以改变大部分人腐朽的固有思维的影响。”

“所以你也不得不承认，在改变一个古老的纯血斯莱特林家族这事上很难取胜，是不是？”格朗泰尔嘴角漏出几声笑。  
“不完全是。我就改变了，不是吗？直到遇到公白飞跟古费拉克之前我就是像我父母一样的老顽固。”  
“怎么着，所以当你从霍格沃茨回家，带着一百八十度大转弯的脑子，你父母不得吓坏了？”  
“确实是这样没错。”看着安灼拉阴沉下脸，格朗泰尔大笑起来。安灼拉觉得自己的脸颊滚烫滚烫的；他的笑声也这么好听。

“那么，你最喜欢什么颜色？”他转移开话题，放弃了继续体味格朗泰尔的笑声给他带来的糟糕影响。  
“绿色，”格朗泰尔毫不犹豫地回答，“森林一样的墨绿色。你呢？”  
“红色。”他说，同样不假思索。  
“也许我们该互换领带——我就觉得我戴斯莱特林色肯定不错。”格朗泰尔露出个微笑来。安灼拉立刻描绘起跟对方互换领带的图景，让他简直没法呼吸。  
“那一定很衬你的眼睛。”他心不在焉地说，脑子还停留在众多——也不全部都是的PG级场景上。

格朗泰尔的脚步忽然停下来。又向前走了几步，安灼拉才意识到。他转过身，看到格朗泰尔面上浮现出痛苦的神色。

“你不能说那样的话，安灼拉。”他的声音听上去溢满疲倦。联想到这话可能暗示着什么，安灼拉的胃沉了下去。  
“为什么？”他问，也许是第一回体验到战战兢兢，安灼拉想方设法无视掉向身体各处扩散开的恐惧。格朗泰尔讨厌他；二人间有目共睹的隔阂怎么可能会无迹可循。  
“因为——噢，你知道的，”格朗泰尔听起来有些受伤，“我们都不能算是朋友，而且我——你就是不能那样说，安灼拉，这对我不公平。”

“可我想要和你做朋友。”他坚持道，依旧不明白格朗泰尔的意思。即使是有一众朋友的古费拉克，似乎都总是做出类似的回答。有天早晨安灼拉甚至听见古费拉克告诉格朗泰尔，他不该让他的刘海挡住眼睛。  
“我也一样，”格朗泰尔说，“但我不能做你的朋友，如果我——啊，你知道的，你怎么可能不知道呢。”  
“我不知道！”安灼拉大喊，格朗泰尔又一次打败了他，“别再说什么我知道了，因为我没有一丁点儿的头绪为什么我们做不成朋友。”说完最后几个字他便泄了力气，重重咽下一口口水，安灼拉将双眼从格朗泰尔受伤的表情上挪开。

“我简直没法相信你一定要让我自己说出来，”格朗泰尔喉头哽了一下，“我对你有非分之想，安灼拉，所以我没法‘只和你做朋友’。”  
“噢，”安灼拉叹了一声，抬起眼睛，惊讶与宽慰一同解救了他，“那——那很不错。我对你也是。”

格朗泰尔既皱眉又撇嘴，“我是指浪漫的那种，”他说，“我的意思是，我愚蠢地迷恋着你，不是什么你理解的别的感情。”  
“我知道，格朗泰尔，我当然明白当人们说‘非分之想’的时候指的是什么。”安灼拉飞快地说，突然感到一阵恼火。

而格朗泰尔还在茫然地眨巴着眼睛，竭力将眉头往更深处皱去，“等等，所以你刚刚说你也是，你是说——？”

安灼拉没忍住喉咙里的一声低吼，随即身子向前探去，他的嘴唇碰上格朗泰尔的嘴唇。吻一触即离，他甚至没给格朗泰尔时间来为刚刚匆匆得到的信息作答。安灼拉正回身子，看见格朗泰尔慌忙间紧闭上的双眼。

“清楚了吗？”他问，呼吸有些微的急促。格朗泰尔发出一声短促的轻笑，点了点头。  
“所以，是不是有人偷偷给你下了爱情魔药？”他迟疑地问，得到了个安灼拉的白眼。  
“没有，如果你上课有认真听的话就会知道，如果我中了爱情魔药，那么我早就如狼似虎地扑到你身上去了。”  
“是，我知道，我听到了。可是……这实在是太突然了点儿？还有点儿叫人摸不着头脑？”格朗泰尔说，目光四处晃荡，就是拒绝对上安灼拉的眼睛。

“也许对你来说有点儿突然，但作为人我也有喜怒哀乐，所以这有什么是让人摸不着头脑的？”安灼拉说，他想起格朗泰尔无数次拿云石雕塑与他作比，感到一阵火起。注意到对面人缩了缩脖子，才些许放缓了语气，“对我自己来说也一样十分突然。但我——我只是想告诉你。”  
“我说的摸不着头脑不是指这方面——我当然知道你有喜怒哀乐；我见过跟公白飞还有古费拉克在一起时候的你，”格朗泰尔舌根发苦，“只是——”

一支声音微弱的小曲儿从走廊远处传来。让二人同时僵住了。  
“该死，是皮皮鬼。”格朗泰尔用气音说。慌乱浮上眼底，安灼拉飞快地点了下头，环视四周。  
“快，进来。”他扯住格朗泰尔的长袍，将他拉到身后，拧开了最近的一扇门，“别让他看见我们。”

在门砰地一声关上之前，安灼拉瞥见了那个时常徘徊在走廊里恶作剧的捣蛋鬼的身影，他正边穿过走廊边放声歌唱。来自走廊的最后一丝光明也隔绝在外，安灼拉才意识到门后的空间有多么狭窄。他贴靠着格朗泰尔，二人前胸贴着前胸，传递着体温、交换着呼吸。

“你拽我进了扫帚间？”格朗泰尔难以置信地问，“你脑子里都装着些什么陈词滥调？严肃认真地讲，如果你想跟我在狭小又黑暗的空间里亲亲热热，直说嘛？”  
他的声音又似从前般漫不经心起来，带着轻快和调笑的调子，但安灼拉依旧捕捉到了其中细微的颤抖。况且，从身体反应来看，格朗泰尔站得紧绷，很大可能是出于紧张。

“下次我会记得的，”想到在拥挤的黑暗中亲吻格朗泰尔，安灼拉又觉得自己的肺部有些喘不上气来。格朗泰尔呼吸出的热气喷吐在他的脖颈，“你刚才说什么来着——‘只是’？”  
“没什么要紧。”格朗泰尔飞速说完，挪腾起身子，试图在二人之间腾出些空气挤得进的空间，“我们该保持安静，要不该让皮皮鬼发现我们了。天知道如果他发现我俩正在扫帚间里脸对脸，会闹出什么事来。”

安灼拉叹了口气，他抽出自己的魔杖，掌心擦过格朗泰尔的手。  
“闭耳塞听。”他轻声吟出魔咒，确认感受到一股微弱的魔法涌动。将魔杖收回口袋，安灼拉抬起眼睛面向黑暗里格朗泰尔的轮廓，“看，问题解决了。现在可以说说你刚才要说的话了？”  
“安灼拉，这真的——真的是无关紧要。”这一次他听上去有些强硬，包含着再次出现在话音里的痛苦。  
“这当然要紧！”安灼拉争辩，“为什么我喜欢你会让你觉得摸不着头脑？”

漆黑扫帚间里的空气经受了漫长的沉默，最终响起格朗泰尔的声音，“因为我一点儿也不讨人喜欢，行了吗？你这样优秀的人怎么可能会喜欢上我——这简直是幻想破灭，喜欢上我一定让你大失所望。”  
“我没有！”安灼拉反驳，然后他停顿下来。

“格朗泰尔，我有一千条理由喜欢上你，”安灼拉的声音在短暂的沉默后响起，“你幽默风趣、友好，脑子总是转得飞快，你比我认识的任何人都要熟悉霍格沃茨城堡——你天赋异禀。”  
“我不是。我只是一团垃圾，我已经能预见我的O.W.Ls考试成绩将要大范围飘红。”格朗泰尔有气无力地说。安灼拉固执的摇了摇脑袋。

“你不会的。O.W.Ls考试并不能代表全部。”  
“老天在上，安灼拉，你能拥有比我好一千倍的伴侣。”格朗泰尔说，声音却终于有了点投降的起色。  
“我不想要什么一千倍，你就是最好的。”  
“我们的关系很有可能戏剧般飞速崩溃瓦解，我们总在争吵不休，我和你差异巨大，可能这从一开始就行不通。”  
“而我愿意冒险试试，你呢？”  
格朗泰尔咧嘴笑了，呼出不平稳的温热吐息，“好吧，好吧。虽然我不确定是什么让你那么肯定，不过好吧。就让我们——不管怎样——试试看吧。”

“嗯。”安灼拉答道，向前倾身试图来个见证之吻，却被格朗泰尔躲开了。他的嘴唇擦过格朗泰尔的脸颊。  
“不，我才不要扫帚间里的初吻。”格朗泰尔固执道。  
“你刚才还说你愿意在狭小又黑暗的空间里亲热。”安灼拉不甘地指出。格朗泰尔笑了几声，突然间意识到什么而沉默了。

“等等，你难道真的想——？”  
“对？”  
“去你的，没想到你是这种人——先带我去吃晚饭。如果一定要做也得按常规顺序来。”  
“可霍格莫德周末要到下周才有，”安灼拉说，“在那之前我就等不及要吻你了。”  
“你真的确定你没有中爱情魔药？”格朗泰尔问，引得安灼拉又恼火地哼唧起来，“好吧，好吧，给你亲吻许可。但关于在扫帚间里亲热——那要在第一次约会之后。”

“好吧。”安灼拉同意了，但还是难逃些许的失望。不过他还是握住格朗泰尔的手，推开了扫帚间的门。他俩站在终于无人的走廊上，长袍与头发都沾着让人喷嚏不止的灰尘。  
“如果要去吃晚饭，那么现在我们该去大厅了。”格朗泰尔说，微不可查地挣开安灼拉的手。让安灼拉受到了迷茫与难过的双重重击。  
“好吧。”他不情愿地应道，看着格朗泰尔掸掉长袍上的灰尘。  
“还有一件事：我们要向我们的朋友公开吗？”格朗泰尔问，“我是说——你愿意公开吗？”  
“当然，”安灼拉脱口而出，“我们没什么可隐瞒的。”

但他察觉到格朗泰尔微皱起眉，随即耸了耸肩转开眼睛。  
“行吧，如果你确定想要他们知道，那么我们就告诉他们。”他的声音带了些许的不确定。  
“除非你不想。”安灼拉赶忙补上一句。听到后格朗泰尔如释重负地呼出一口气。  
“我们能……稍微放缓点儿吗？也许几个礼拜——以防万一。”  
“嗯，”虽然还是有些难过，安灼拉还是妥协了，“如果这能让你开心。”

格朗泰尔微微扯起嘴角，露出了一个小小的笑容。而这似乎是在瞬间让安灼拉情难自已。

他向前一步，轻柔地吻住了格朗泰尔。他尝到的味道就像香甜的黄油啤酒，闻到的气味那样的熟悉和温暖。他感觉到格朗泰尔在间隙轻轻地吸了口气，然后他自己的嘴唇上便得到了一个回复的轻吻。要分开实在很难，在不情不愿地撤回身子后，安灼拉看着同样回视着他的格朗泰尔，对方的眼神还带着些呆楞的迷茫。

“我们该走了。”安灼拉说着迈开步子，格朗泰尔跟在他身后，看上去有些被冒犯到的样子。  
“我想我们之间得有个约法三章；第一条就是不许像会面朋友那样稀松平常地就把嘴唇凑上来——我会心脏停跳的！我没法解释！”  
“你说怎么样把嘴唇凑上来？”安灼拉邪恶一笑，“这样吗？”

他的手抓在格朗泰尔的针织衫前襟，将他拉进了怀里，坚定地吻上他的嘴唇。他的手臂穿过格朗泰尔的肩膀环着他的脖颈，一只手掌心埋进他茂密的漆黑卷发中，它就像他曾经想象的那样柔软而蓬松。格朗泰尔的唇角泄露出只言半语吃惊的声响，但并没有挣脱出他的怀抱，而是抬起手臂同样环上了安灼拉的后腰。

终于分开时，他和格朗泰尔一样剧烈起伏着胸口。格朗泰尔的瞳孔亮如晨星，嘴唇泛着可爱的鲜红。

“你猜怎么着？我改主意了，去他的晚餐，”他呼吸急促，“去他的晚餐约会。”

他一手打开扫帚间的门，一手抓起安灼拉的手。安灼拉笑着跟上了他。

-完-


End file.
